The Worm Boys
by triphazard
Summary: Mark/Telephone pole. Created by me and Deathlin... Just some fun we had...And now there's a second one. *evil grin* PG-13 for Ally's perverted mind. And mine too.
1. The Worm Boys and the Telephone Pole

A/N: Uh… some nice hyper Rent RP fun by me and my buddy Ally… Don't look for a plot, and No, THEY AREN'T in character. Except the pole. The pole is in character. Characters aren't ours… sadly…

Mimi: *leading drunk Roger* No no no, the loft is this way, dearie…

Roger: Duh… Wha?

Mimi: *clings to his neck* Hun, that's toward a busy street.

Roger: Oh... right. See? that's a car *points at telephone pole*

Mimi: ..Of course. And that's a motorcycle.. *points at a cat and rolls eyes*

Maureen (from down the street): Mimi! Roger! Hey!

Mimi: Hey Maureen chica! Roger's stoned. I told him not to eat the worm from the Tequila..

Roger: *points at Maureen* WORM!

Mimi: That's Maureen. Lady. Human.

Mark: *flies in on a broom* Ahoy maties! *hover,sparkle*

Roger: Hi Maureen...

Roger: BROOM! what's with the broom?

Mark: I FOUND IT! *turns a random passerby into a chair* HOOHA!

Mimi: Mark's stoned too.. and he found a book of enchantments

Maureen: Mark? Stoned? I never thought I'd live to see the day...

Mimi: Congratulations.*throws confetti*

Mark: HEY! I didn't eat the WORM! *points to Roger's shirt *(( Shirt says: I Ate The Worm.))

Roger: OOH! confetti!! Pot? did someone say pot?

Mimi: I'm bored. Wanna go CLUBBIN'?!

Roger: I ate a worm and all I got was this crummy shirt! *laughs at his "cleverness"*

Maureen: Yeah, lets go... Lets leave the Worm Boys to find their own way home

Mimi: Very good, babes

Mimi: Cat Scratch Club?

Mark: *pompously* When I was little I ate some mealy worms..

Maureen: Yeah, that sounds good, Mimi. (to Mark) No one cares!

Mark: *spots random guy walkin' by* You are so beautiful.. *chase,chase*

Mimi: Anyways.. CLUB!

Roger: *drags Mark with him* We follow WORM!

Mark: WORM! WORMY WORMY WHERE?!

Roger: *points at Maureen* There! Worm has hair!

Maureen: *smacks Roger* I AM NOT A WORM, WORM BOY!

Mimi: *kicks Roger where it hurts* DON'T CALL MAUREEN A WORM!

Roger: *puppy face* Owie...

Mark: (to a telephone pole) You wanna call me sometime? Yeah... I live up the street.. here's my number...

Mimi: ROGGGERR! *sobs and tackle hugs him*

Collins: Why is Mark talking to that pole?

Roger: *pets Mimi's head*

Telephone Pole: ..

Mark: That is one rude pole.

Pole: ...

Mark: *slaps pole* OW! it BIT me!

(((Seriously… Don't ask…)))


	2. Pickle Tubs...

Disclaimer: Aren't ours, ya know. Thought they might as well, as they are sooo out of character.

A/N: Yes, another one… This one makes no more sense than the last one, but whatever. It will be continued… *cue Jaws music* haha… enjoy our randomness. What can I say? We're easily amused. *grin*

Mimi: *on the stage of the cat scratch club, working there for the money to buy the group's Cap n' Crunch* H'lo all! Tonight, I'd like to do something a little different from my handcuff dance..

Roger: No handcuff dance? *pouty face*

Mimi: *stage whisper* That's what the LOFT is for, Roger

Roger: *eyes widen* Oooooooooooh... ok then.

Collins: HEY! EVERYONE! Meet me at the LOFT after the show!!

Mimi: *sweatdrop*

Roger: (to Mimi) We may have to use your apartment... If they're gonna be in the loft

Mark: I'm boooored

Mimi: But...our toys are at your house! *wails* 

Maureen: Hi Marky!

Roger: We do live in the same building.

Mimi: Well, just as long as you bring the -things- to my room 

Mark: *point* WORM! 

Mark: Oh no...

Maureen: *slap* Why are you always calling me a worm? *runs over to Joanne*

Mimi: Don't forget the pie, darling

Roger: we used all the pie laaast time. How about Jell-o?

Mimi: Weeelll... ok. Do you have a whip or shall we use mine?

Joanne: What now, Honeybear?

Roger: BOTH!

Mark: Collins, I'm bored still.

Maureen: Mark called me a...a... WORM again!

Collins: Me too. And Roger and Meems are grossing me out over here. 

Joanne: You probably deserved it.

Joanne: Want me to kick him where it hurts? 

Mark: Let's go.

Collins: Think we could find those whips before they do? 

Roger: (seductively) yes... lets go

Mimi: *attacks Collins* HOW DO YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT JUST MAKIN' DINNER!

Mark: *runs out of club and down the street to loft*

Angel: Oh, he knows, hun. He KNOWS

Collins: *mumbles* more then that 

Mimi: Angel! *tackles* You're ALIIVVVEEE!

Angel: Yeah, where have you been?

Grim reaper: Oh bother... I lost my script again. Is he dead yet?

Director: Nooo... CUT!

Grim Reaper: FINE! Oh well. I'LL BE BACK! 

Director: Ughh... Continue!!

Roger: Did anyone notice that Mark left, cuz I didn't

Mimi: I still haven't done my dance routine 

Collins: That's ok... Angel killed some yuppie's cat today. for $2000.

Mimi: But I wanna dance anyways! 

Roger: Ok... I'll wait.

Mimi: Angel.. will yoo help me? 

Angel: No problem, hun.

Angel: *pulls pickle tub out of thin air*

Mimi: *dramatic flare* Alrightay! Lights! Camera! Maracas! *flamenco beat plays*

Collins: *blinks at Angel* Honey, were you looking at Mark's enchantments? *reprimands*

Roger: *tries to hula*

Angel: No.. Nu-uh! I taught him all those!

Mimi: *cha...Cha...CHAAA* THEY CALL ME CUBAN PETE! AH'M DA KING OF DA RUMBA BEAT! WHEN IT PLAY I GO CHICK-CHICKY-BOOM, CHICK-CHICKY-BOOM CHICK-CHICKY-BOOM!!! *dances across the stage wildly*

Collins: *twiddles fingers in dance*

Roger: You go, girl!

Mimi: *uber tackles Roger* WE CAN SIINNGGG.. All the DAY-O!! If you like to DANCE and SING! Take a look at da Rumba KING!

Angel: *gasp* Mimi! Did you have an operation?

Angel: Don't you think Roger will be upset?

Mimi: I..uh..meant... Queen!

Roger:  Have you SEEN how much RENT slashfiction there is on FF.N? ((A/N: Yes, and I want more! I like it…))

Roger: Oh no... she didn't have an operation. I know... *evil grin*

Mimi: ROGER! Not in front of the kids! 

Roger: *looks around for kids and spots pickle tub*

Mimi: Lets hold it for RANSOM! *steals Angel's pickel tub nd writes a note* ( Note Says: "We have your pickle tub. Please bring $2000 to the Life Cafe)

Angel: Hey, that's mine!

(( To Be Continued..  ))


End file.
